1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) sticking method and an ACF sticking apparatus for sticking an ACF as an adhesive member attaching a film-shaped component such as a flexible substrate on a substrate such as a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related art, an ACF sticking apparatus that sticks an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) on a substrate includes a under-receiving section that under-receives the substrate and a sticking head that is positioned above the under-receiving section and sticks the ACF on the substrate under-received on the under-receiving section. The sticking head is configured such that a tape member that is obtained by bonding a base tape to the ACF is transported by a tape transporting section, a sticking surface of the ACF to the substrate faces the substrate that is under-received in the under-receiving section, and then the ACF is pressed to the substrate for each base tape by a pressing tool. Then, a peeling member is interposed between the ACF and the base tape and moved in a horizontal direction, and then the ACF stuck to the substrate is peeled from the base tape.
In the ACF sticking apparatus, a film-shaped component such as the flexible substrate is mounted and pressed on the substrate to which the ACF is stuck in a device (component pressing device) on a downstream process side. In the substrates, there is a multi-layer type substrate that is formed of a plurality of layers. In order to manufacture such a multi-layer type substrate, an ACF sticking apparatus that sticks the ACF for mounting a second components on an upper layer side of the substrate on which a first component is mounted is necessary on a downstream process side in addition to the ACF sticking apparatus on the upstream process side on which the ACF is stuck for mounting the first component on a lower layer side of the substrate (for example, JP-A-2007-088128).
However, in the ACF sticking apparatus on the downstream process side, it is necessary to under-receive (support) the substrate on which the film-shaped component is already mounted by the under-receiving member. If warpage deformation occurs upwardly in the component, the component may not be able to pass between the sticking head and the under-receiving section during under-receiving the substrate on the under-receiving section, or the moved peeling member may interfere with the component during peeling the ACF, an operation does not process smoothly, and thereby there is a problem that workability may be lowered.